The overall mission of the HU CFAR is to promote, facilitate and expand innovative multidisciplinary research among its members and their colleagues to bring an end to the HIV epidemic. Absolutely essential to this mission is the HU CFAR Clinical Gore By providing catalytic research support to clinical programs at each of the major Harvard teaching hospitals, and access to predominantly underserved patient populations at the Lemuel Shattuck Hospital, the HU CFAR Clinical Core has provided CFAR members as well as their non-member colleagues in academia and industry access to samples and patient data from an expanding number of well-defined cohorts. Moreover, the Clinical Core has established a Community Outreach Program to affected communities that has greatly enhanced the ability to recruit patients into clinical cohorts and clinical trials. The impact of the Clinical Core extends well beyond Boston, by providing a linkage to multiple international sites of Harvard-based HIV/AIDS research, both in terms of access to clinical samples and through a series of innovative and wide-ranging educational programs designed to facilitate clinical research. The components of translational research supported by the HU CFAR Clinical Core are either not funded or are only inadequately funded by other support mechanisms, and thus the value added of this Core has been immense. To address ongoing needs of HU CFAR investigators, we now propose to accomplish the following specific aims: 1. To provide infrastructure support for Harvard University (HU) CFAR investigators conducting clinical and basic science research related to HIV infection and its associated opportunistic infections. 2. To develop and provide access to databases and clinical specimen repositories from well-characterized HIV-infected populations. 3. To support educational and outreach programs designed to facilitate clinical and translational research at HU and at international sites associated with HU CFAR investigators.